Seventeen Forever
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: We're one mistake from being together, Let's not ask why it's not right. You won't be seventeen forever, And we can get away with this tonight. EdwardxBella.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**S**e_V**eN**_**T**_eE_n** F_0_**re**VEr**

* * *

_You were young, and so am I  
This is wrong, but who am I to judge?  
I feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess, for me this is enough_

* * *

I snuggled closer into his chest. Nothing could make this moment more perfect. Well, almost nothing. I searched Edward's coal black eyes briefly, trying to read _his _mind. Of course, my attempts were futile. I was but a mere human. However, not for long. Edward's lips neared my jaw, and I could feel the coolness of his breath fanning out against my pale skin. I turned my head unexpectedly, and his lips met mine. I began to wonder what I would have done if I hadn't met him and all his bewildering perfection. I decided I didn't want to know.

"What are you thinking?" Edward's velvet voice was innocently curious. In the darkness, I couldn't see him as clearly as usual; I'm sure he could see me perfectly. I smiled slightly.

"I'm wondering what in the world I would do without you." I shook my head. Edward flashed me my favourite crooked grin. His bangs hung loosely, tickling my face. He pressed his forehead to mine gently, softly.

"You'll never get a chance to find out." His lips traced my face, skimming across my nose, my eyebrows, and finally the corner of my mouth. He hesitated, lips hovering centimeters above my own. My breath came in wild gasps. He smiled, probably hearing the erratic thrumming of my heart. Too bad he didn't seem to know just how tempting _he _at times. His hand came up to brush against my cheek, lighter than a feather's caresses.

"I love you." He said simply.

"Mhmmm." I could not form proper words. Was it really possible that after all this time, he could still dazzle me? Those eyes…it had been too long since he hunted. With him being constantly with me and all, because of the Volturi. I hated seeing him suffer. He'd never admit it of course, but I knew I often dragged him down. However, August thirteenth was approaching quickly and soon I wouldn't have to be the weak link. Soon, I'd be able be help him, be his equal.

Charlie slept peacefully downstairs, as usual. Completely unaware of Edward's constant presence. The CD Edward had given me for my birthday last year played softly on the radio. My lullaby hummed in the background. Edward hummed along to the tune. How could I ever deserve such a man? Our lips met in a passionate kiss. I parted my lips and breathed in his scent. Electricity coursed through my veins as a twinge of pleasure ran up my spine. If this isn't heaven, I didn't know what was.

* * *

_  
We're one mistake for being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

* * *

"Why…" I accidently wondered aloud. Edward had taken my arm in his delicate hands.

"Hmm?" he murmured against the inside of my wrist.

"Why did this happen?" I asked, giving up keeping the thought to myself.

"Why did what happen, love?" Edward asked in an unintentionally seductive voice.

"Us. I mean, how could…You...I dunno." I sighed giving up. How could I explain this to him?

I flashed back to when I first saw him for who he really was. When he showed me our meadow.

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…," he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled the word._

"_What a stupid lamb," I sighed._

"_What a sick, masochistic lion." He stared into the shadowy forest for a long moment, and I wondered where his thoughts had taken him_.

We're so wrong for each other. He deserves someone much better than me, someone like Rosalie. But my selfish side ceased to dwell on the thought of him being with someone else. I didn't want to ask him anything. I didn't want him to take it the wrong way. I'll never regret falling in love with him. My Edward…stuck at seventeen for eternity.

"My Edward..." I whispered. Edward chuckled at my choice of words, causing me to turn beet red.

"My Bella…" he matched, his voice low and gentle. I guess he had decided to let my previous words drop. I sighed in contentment. He was too perfect, I realized. His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You're so beautiful." I felt the vibration of his voice shake the bed slightly. I laughed at his foolishness.

"Yeah right." I waved him off. He chuckled.

"You silly, oversensitive girl."

"I'm surprised we've never gotten caught with Charlie. Sometimes we get loud…" I said absentmindedly, realizing the double meaning hidden behind my words. Edward smirked.

"We won't ever get caught. I've got a built in detector." Edward tapped his head for emphasize.

* * *

_And I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me_

You are young, and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  


* * *

"Listen to your heart beat. You'd think you would have a heart attack sometimes…" Edward noted. His head moved to my chest. He gently placed his head down, cooling my skin. His ear pressed to where my heart was and he listened.

"I'm going to miss that." He sighed longingly. I stroked my fingers through his tousled bronze hair. He abruptly sat up.

"What is it?" I inquired. Edward flashed me a devious smile. I knew an idea was forming in his ancient mind.

"Let's go to our meadow." He suddenly suggested. It had a certain appeal to me, so I nodded vigorously. Edward laughed at my eagerness.

"Charlie might notice you're gone." He pointed out. I snorted and dismissed the thought. Edward gave me a crooked smile before scooping me up and dashing out the window, landing lithely on the grass. He ran at inhuman speed towards the first place we kissed at. My heart sped up from the exhilaration of the wind darting past me. The cool wind stung my cheeks.

We were there within minutes. He gently placed me on my feet. I tugged his arm until he slowly sank to the ground with me. I breathed evenly, inhaling the fresh oxygen of the open meadow. Edward's fingers traced soothing circles on my collarbone, trailing until he reached my belly button. He lay his hand over my stomach and rest it there. I took my hand and tenderly placed it atop his. I could definitely live with this for forever. I could definitely breathe in his mouth watering scent day in and day out. I could definitely love him more than anyone has ever been loved in all of history. I could do that. And I would.

"Hey Edward, you think that even after I… change… that maybe I'll still be well, sane enough to go to Dartmouth for a semester or two?" I quietly contemplated aloud. His eyebrows seemed to furrow for the briefest moment before his lips moved.

"Bella, love. I'm not sure that that's possible. I mean, the scent of…humans will be very overpowering if you will. It will be hard to resist, as it is. Let alone putting you in a room with thousands of other humans. It simply isn't safe. Or smart for that matter." Edward confirmed with a slight nod.

"I see…"

"We can always _wait _just a little while longer to change you, love." He seemed thrilled with that idea. Anything to put off 'damning me to hell' for a while. I rolled my eyes and gave him a glare that wasn't enticing in the slightest. Edward shrugged and sighed.

"It was worth a try."

"No it wasn't." I countered with annoyance. How many times had we gone over this? Did he think that the more he asked, the more it would slowly convince me to see things his way? I think not.

"Perhaps you're right." He settled. Of course, he never wanted to fight. Always the gentleman.

We're one mistake from being together  
And we can get away with this tonight

_  
_I held him closely, wondering how much pain it caused him to be so close to me. He had once said that he'd become desensitized; that believing that I was dead had caused him to change his perspective. But how can that take away from the burning, the…agony that he must feel in the back of his throat?

"I wish that August thirteenth would arrive quicker." I murmured. Edward's face gleamed.

"Are you finally happy about getting married?" I rolled my eyes.

"No. Well yes, but that wasn't what I was referring to. I want to be with you," his mouth opened to protest, but I shushed him with my fingers. "As your _equal._ I want to be like you. I don't want to cause you pain any more. I don't want you to…" I hesitated, unable to finish my thought. I traced the contour of his throat, hoping that this didn't intensify his pain that he so openly welcomed. For me. His icy skin felt good, amidst the warm, muggy night air. I snuggled closer, cooling off.

"Bella, you do not cause me pain." He insisted. Why did he always have to be so difficult? Sparing me the way he did.

"I do. My blood…"my voice was barely above a whisper. Our faces were so close, I could kiss him. But this moment was serious.

"Only one more day…" he noted, stroking my face.

He kissed me tenderly, allowing his lips to brush slowly across mine. If I wasn't so tired, I might have clutched him closer to me, and taken advantage. Then, he might have pushed me away and said that we've already risked my life far too much for one day. Then he might have flashed me his perfect smile. But I remained calm, and welcomed the briefest, sweetest touch.

"Mrs. Bella Cullen." He added lightly, chuckling. I silently squealed, loving how his name sounded so perfect for me. I yawned involuntarily. His fingers traced my eye lids. "You should get some rest." He scooped me up in his arms and flew me back home, before I could protest.

__

Will you remember me?  
You ask me as I leave  
Remember what I said?  
Oh how could I, oh how could I forget

* * *

The next day was a daze. I could barely remember getting dressed before Alice had come to redress me. I vaguely remember her and Rosalie fixing my makeup and hair. I remember Alice yelling at Edward, saying that he wasn't allowed to see the bride in her dress, because it was bad luck. And I remember seeing the look on my mother's face, with tears overflowing out of her eyes. I remember Charlie, looking happy for me, but still worried, as he took my hand to walk me down stairs and up the aisle.

But what I can recall perfectly was Edward's dazzling face, beaming brighter than the happiest of angels, as he waited for me at the altar. I wanted to run up into his arms, embrace him tightly. To leave Charlie behind dazed. But I stayed in unison with the anguish, the slow pace of the music that drawled on.

Finally, we had reached Edward. His black suit complemented his unnaturally pale skin. His eyes golden honey; he must have hunted last night. Charlie took my hand carefully, and gently gave us his blessing by placing it gently into Edward's. I couldn't take my eyes off him the entire time. I was barely aware of the priest speaking. If it weren't for Edward's voice saying 'I do', I might have missed when it was my turn to speak. I choked out the words, tears forming in my eyes. I wondered how this could have happened, how one simple meeting with a vampire could change my life's course so drastically. However I didn't complain.

I knew that Edward would take good care of me and that he would love me more than anyone else could. Of course, I would always love him more. Something that he would constantly deny. The priest had told Edward that he may kiss me now. I waited anxiously as his lips neared mine, prolonging the moment. When our mouths made contact I forgot everything and everyone. It was just me and him, him and me. And our kiss. Too soon, he pulled back; with somewhat of a triumphant smirk spread across his face.

"I love you." I mouthed to him.

"I love you." He whispered back, too low for anyone else to hear. His hand met mine and he walked me down the aisle, past the crowd of people.

I waited for the reception to be over with great impatience. Tonight was the night. Perhaps everything would happen tonight. Perhaps, I would not sleep tomorrow. One thing's for certain, I would have my human experience. It didn't matter where, but it would happen.

Edward drove us away in his Aston Martin Vanquish; only used in the most special occasions. My dress dangled out the back as I flung the bouquet into the crowd, without looking back. Edward sped away, gripping my hand tightly. Without the car swerving an inch, he placed a blindfold over my head.

"It's a surprise." His voice seductive.

We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

It seemed like an eternity had passed before he had stopped the car. He opened the door for me and took the luggage in his hand. He gracefully picked me up and cradled me in his free arm. I snuggled closer to his chest, not caring where we were. Before I knew it, we were indoors, the luggage out of his hand. He flipped on the lights and removed my blindfold. His face seemed nervous. Mine did too.

"I promised to you that we would try."

"I know." I was surprised that my voice shook. He set me down on my feet and allowed me to have a 'human minute'. He waited for me in the bedroom. I brushed my teeth and scrubbed my face vigorously. I suppose the precision was due to the fact that I was shaking. I was scared, and nervous. All the things I hid from people. Every blemish, every flaw. He would be able to see tonight. Like that scar that ran across my stomach from when I was running with scissors and tripped. Like the freckle on my chest that I abhorred. I took confidence from the fact that he was just as inexperienced as I. that even though he had lived over eighty years longer than me, he still was innocent. So I took a deep breath and sucked it in. I slowly exited the bathroom and walked to the bedroom.

It was furnished lavishly, with expensive looking decorations hanging about. The bed was huge, and circular. Edward was lying down in the middle with his arms folded behind his head. He stared at the ceiling, unmoving. My footsteps echoed, but he did not move. I slowly crawled onto the bed and sat next to him, unaware of what to do next. My heart pumped so piercingly that I was sure it would burst through my rib cage any minute now. Edward placed his hand over my heart and began rubbing circles on my chest; soothing; calming.

My breathing slowed, and we sat there for a few moments in silence. He turned to me and our eyes met. I'm not sure what it was, but something in his eyes made me switch gears. Made me feel sure that this would work. And I wasn't scared anymore, because I knew that he loved me with everything he had. And I loved him just the same.

He captured my lips in a breathtaking kiss. His hands cupped my cheek lovingly. I shivered. His body molded to mine, fitting perfectly. I noticed that his shirt was removed. My hands traced his perfect chest. Feeling every muscle, down to his stomach. My fingers brushed past his belly button and I heard a soft noise come from his throat in response. I gasped for 

air, but his lips never once were parted from my skin. We rolled over on the bed, absorbed in our world.

* * *

__

We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

* * *

I awoke with the sun blazing in my eyes. I took a deep breath, inhaling a scent that I had come to know as Edward. His arm wrapped tightly around mine, holding me close to him. I opened my eyes fully and took in his bare form. Perfect. His eyes traveled to mine and he flashed his brilliant teeth. Pearly white, I noted. I wondered that if now, he would change me. As if reading my mind – which sometimes I thought he actually _could_ – he spoke.

"Are you ready?" And he knew that I knew what he was referring to. To my utter demise, my stomach growled. I blushed.

"Perhaps one last human meal?" I pleaded. Edward nodded and scooped me up in his arms and brought me to the kitchen. He began cooking pancakes. The delectable smell wafted through the entire place and filled my nostrils. "It smells delicious, where on earth did you learn how to cook?" I asked, somewhat rhetorically. He turned to me.

"Secret." He whispered, teasingly. Once the pancakes were done, I ate them quickly, not realizing my own hunger. Once I was finished Edward grabbed the plate and washed it thoroughly. He gave me a mocking smile that did not touch his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, somewhat upset. He sighed heavily before speaking.

"I don't want to damn you to the life I have to live, Bella. I know you'd be missing so much." His voice sounded frustrated. I watched as his perfect nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I want to be like you though." I reminded him.

"I don't want to see you hurt, love. I'm not sure I will be able to handle it. I smiled at him.

"It'll be okay, I promise." I was confident. I had felt it before briefly. I knew the pain, like fire, that would burn throughout my veins. That would course through my body for three excruciatingly long days. But I would do anything for him.

He kissed my lips once…twice…a third time. My hands flung around his neck, my fingers raking through his disheveled hair.

"I love you." His voice was almost too low for me to hear.

"I love you too, Edward."

I kissed him back, passionately. His lips neared my jaw.

"Are you ready? Right now?" he asked. I nodded, frozen. He pulled away to look me in the eye. He was probably trying to determine whether or not I was lying. He must've seen some sincerity in my chocolate brown orbs, because his lips flew back to my neck briefly. My breath hitched, as his teeth punctured the skin.

_

* * *

_

We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

* * *

I flew past the trees, not bothering to stop. All I could think of was him and me. We darted through the forest, following its scent. For my first time, it felt unbelievably natural. I could hear…see…taste… it. Flames licked my burning throat. I needed it, now. I quickened my pace, leaving Edward behind. Giving myself over to my senses. I closed in on it, feeling the relief already. In less than a second, the burning soothed as the warm blood trickled down my throat. Ahh…

Edward was at my side in an instant, his own kill drained already. He looked as though he had just taken a shower, whereas I was dirty, clothes tattered, with blood dribbling down my chin. Edward smirked at my naïveté. I smiled back sheepishly, eyes downcast. Had I been human, the blood would be rushing to my cheeks. Instead my skin stayed pale white as his lips descended on mine.

Yeah, I could live with this, him being seventeen. Forever.

* * *

**Song- Seventeen forever**

**Artist-Metro Station**

**A/N- My first Twilight fic ever!! This is based on pre breaking dawn. RxR please!!**

* * *


End file.
